Bless You
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Short drabble: Harry's got a wizard cold, and Ron is left to take care of Harry.
1. Bless You Part I

**Title: Bless You! Part 1**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Ron**

**Summary: Short drabble: Harry's got a wizard cold, and Ron is left to take care of Harry. **

**Date: November 26, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Harry felt absolutely awful. It was that time of year; the season in which everyone exempted cold symptoms. Never mind that Harry had never shown these symptoms. He had never had a cold before. However, this year every single Weasley had gotten colds, except for Ron.

Ron. His lover. The only one who had not gotten a cold. So why was it that he had gotten one?

Just then the bedroom door opened. Ron stuck his head through to make sure he was awake and then entered the bedroom.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Awful," he whispered. "My head is splitting, I can't breathe, and my entire body hurts from coughing." As if to prove his point he broke off into a coughing fit.

"Poor baby," Ron murmured as he swept Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead. "It's almost lunchtime. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Soup," said Harry. "And some water." Ron nodded.

"I'll be right back." Harry nodded this time sinking back into the bed, exhausted.

However, just before Ron came through the door a second time, Harry sneezed causing an outburst of magic.

When Ron entered he repaired the broken lamp with a wave of his wand.

"Sorry," said Harry as Ron helped him sit up.

"Don't worry." Harry was almost done with his soup, Ron sitting by his side keeping him company, when he started sneezing again. This time he couldn't stop.

First, the lamp broke again. Then the walls changed from a pale cream to a dark green as well as all the pictures in the room flipping upside down.

Harry flopped back, sore to the bone.

"Will this ever stop?" he moaned as Ron fixed the room again.

"Eventually," said Ron answering his sarcastic question. "You just have to let it run its course."

"Make it stop," he whimpered breaking into another coughing fit. Thankfully nothing changed or broke this time.

Ron wordlessly handed him a headache and pain reliever potion and cast a charm to soothe his throat, so that he wouldn't cough anymore.

"Feel better?" he asked after helping him sink down into the pillows. Harry nodded.

"Much. It doesn't feel like I'm going to die now." Ron laughed.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked. Harry looked up at him as Ron rose from the bed.

"Get undressed and get in bed with me?" Harry asked.

"Harry we can't have sex now. You're sick," said Ron. Harry liked the fact that Ron hadn't mentioned that would get him sick.

Harry laughed. "I want you to lay with me," he said. "Your clothes will only make me hot." Ron sighed and began undressing.

"Never say I don't do anything for you," he said crawling into the bed beside Harry. Harry sighed as Ron aligned his naked body with his own, wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him back against his chest.

"Never," whispered Harry. His last conscious thought was that he would hate himself when Ron got a cold.

**Author's Note: My grandmother has a cold, caught it from my brother, and as such inspired this story. Leave me a review. It'll make my day. Ciao, CAatH!**


	2. Bless You Part II

**Title: Bless You! Part 2**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Ron**

**Summary: Short drabble: Harry's got a wizard cold, and Ron is left to take care of Harry. **

**Date: November 26, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Later that night Harry woke up feeling much better. He no longer had a headache or was bone tired from coughing. He could breathe properly too!

Just as this thought entered his mind he felt Ron shift behind him.

"Hmm. Baby, you up yet?" asked Ron.

In answer Harry turned in Ron's strong arms. "I am now," he said smiling at the redhead.

"How do you feel?" asked Ron.

"Never better," he answered sliding closer. Smiling Ron leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry only moaned and leaned further into the kiss. Ron was a magnificent kisser, always considering Harry's needs, and then once he was sure Harry was enjoying it he sought his own pleasure.

Finally, Harry pulled away, left breathless.

"I love you," said Ron placing one more kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you too Ron," he said when Ron pulled away. Gazing at his friend and lover, Harry decided that he really should pay Ron back for taking care of him.

Shifting he was able to push Ron onto his back and straddle his hips.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Ron.

"What does it look like?" he answered rocking his hips against Ron's. Ron only groaned at the movement and pulled Harry down into a searing kiss.

"Need you now!" Ron exclaimed upon Harry pulling away. He made to flip them so that he was on top when Harry stopped him.

"I thought this is what you wanted," said Ron.

"It is," said Harry. "However, I want to top." Ron looked at him confused.

"You never top," he said.

"I know," said Harry. "However, I know that you've wanted me to." Ron's ears burned bright red.

"Was I that obvious?" Harry shook his head.

"I just know you too well," he said leaning down and kissing Ron. When he pulled back Ron was looking at him starry eyed.

"Fine," said Ron. "But get a move on." Harry laughed and reached for the lube they kept in the nightstand. He was used to it always being used on him. This would be something new.

Glancing nervously at Ron he opened the bottle and squirted some on his fingertips. Ron laughed upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Relax Love," he whispered. "You're not going to hurt me." He gently pulled Harry down in a kiss in order to get him to relax.

It did the trick. Upon pulling away Harry was totally relaxed. He let his clean hand trailed down Ron's side and over his thigh. As if they had a mind of their own, Ron's thighs parted before him.

Glancing up and smiling at Ron, Harry gently parted Ron's cheeks. Ron's face was flushed and his eyes glassy.

He cried out as Harry's finger entered him. Using his long fingers Harry slowly prepared his lover, adding finger after finger, until Ron's hips were rocking against his hand.

"Need you inside me now," Ron panted. He cried out as Harry's fingers left his body. However, Harry quickly replaced it with the one object he craved.

"Christ, you're tight," said Harry sliding in slowly. Ron only moaned and threw his head back.

"Move," he panted when Harry was fully seated inside of him.

"Can't," moaned Harry burying his head in Ron's shoulder, as said redhead wrapped his arms around his back. "Feels too good," he said. That was not the answer Ron desired.

He whimpered in agony as he slid his hands down to hold Harry's hips in place as he thrust upwards. He only heard Harry's answering groan.

"Move," he commanded, "or I'm taking over." In response Harry lifted up and looking into his lover's eyes he slowly moved back, almost pulling out of Ron, before slamming his hips forward again.

"Hn!" Ron's eyes fluttered shut as his grip became painful on Harry's hips.

"Ron look at me!" Harry commanded. Ron slowly opened his eyes as his lover thrusted into him again and again.

"I want to see your face when you come," Harry whispered in Ron's ear before pulling back and giving a final thrust, spending himself in Ron's body.

The feel of his lover coming inside his exhausted body sent Ron over the edge. He came screaming Harry's name, ignoring the fact that Harry was chanting his name over and over again.

When he had caught his breath, Harry slowly pulled out of Ron after whispering a cleaning charm.

"I love you," he whispered lying down beside Ron.

Ron's answer was a sneeze.

"_Here we go again," _thought Harry.

**Author's Note: After I finished the first part I was not satisfied; hence, part 2. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Ciao, CAatH!**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes, be so kind as to tell me and not judge. Thanks.


End file.
